How to make your Podcast Effective
Abstract: How to make your Podcast Effective, by Media Buzz, is a short and insightful piece that does just what its title suggests: teach methods and give tips on how to produce an effective podcast. The article details eleven tips on how to make podcasts standout and more effective. Key Concepts: Media Buzz believes that sound quality matters, and therefore, it asserts that audio tests should be conducted prior to recording to check for sound quality. Media Buzz also recommends using editing software to help refine your podcast and help remove undesirable sounds. The use of an intro or outro also lends a certain flair and communicates professionalism. A certain music or sound that is used as the intro/outro of every podcast can help brand the series and unify it, and the use of theme music can also help achieve this goal. A podcast should also have a title that is eye-catching and gets the attention of listeners, but it should also reveal something about the topic and podcast series as a whole. To help boost viewership it is recommended that podcasters add appropriate iTunes tags to their podcasts to reach the greater iTunes audience. No one wants to be bogged down by a monotone voice, so Media Buzz further recommends utilizing inflection to stress key points and emotion. To help their podcast stand out, podcasters should also offer a unique perspective on their topic and offer a different angle. The use of a logo or image is a great tool for conveying professionalism and works to brand a series while at the same time helping it stand out from the crowd. Lastly, a podcaster should know who their audience is and know demographic information about them to better cater the program to their specific listeners. Examples: Sound Quality: Soundproofing the space where a recording will take place is a good way to guarantee better sound quality. Test: Conducting an audio test is the best way to guarantee sound quality since it lets you listen to your audio in the intended space prior to actually recording. Edit: ''Editing software such as Audacity, WavePad, and Sony Digital Voice Editor are just a few of the many voice editing software types available to podcasters. ''Intro and Exit: ''The unique introductory sounds that accompany all TED Talks are an example of using a consistent intro to create an effective brand, for when you hear the iconic music you easily recognize it as TED. ''Theme Music: The sounds music that accompany Universal Studios logo introduction is an example of using a consistent intro to create an effective brand, for when you hear the iconic music you easily recognize it as Universal. Catchy, Relevant Title: A title such as Jaws is interesting enough to capture the attention of people but mysterious enough to leave them wondering. It also speaks to the subject matter of the film, a great white shark attacking beach goers. Add iTunes Tags: Examples of tags that would accompany this wiki page are podcast, tips, techniques, and etc. Inflections: Stressing the word "killed" in the following sentence brings attention to the action and highlights the emotion of the speaker. "You KILLED him!" Spin-It: Conspiracy theorists often adopt unique views and perspectives not held by the general public. For example, most people believe that the pyramids were built by ancient Egyptians, but some conspiracy theorists have adopted alternative explanations that involve aliens and trans-dimensional technology. Logo/Image: The Beats logo can be found on all of its products and is an identifier of the brand and the interconnectedness of its products. Understand your target and listener demographics: Looking at your viewership data and Google Analytics is an example of investigating your listener demographics and can help you better understand your listeners. Key Words: Podcast Tag Editing Software Inflection Citations: http://www.mediabuzz.com.sg/asian-emarketing/march-april-2009/338-how-to-make-your-podcast-effective